Spring 2014 Event
The Spring 2014 event started on April 23th and will last until May 6th (TBC). Official Twitter Information from the official Twitter: #Event Name "Recon planes, launching!" #*High LOS will be the key to increase the chances of reaching the boss nodes. #*To achieve a high value, use of seaplanes, recon aircraft and ships with high LOS is strongly recommended #*A special animation plays showing your planes attempting to find the node when approaching. If there is a positive reaction from your fleet's leader, you will then proceed to fight the boss. #Event lasts 2 weeks from April 23rd. #*'Boss health in this event does not regenerate so stay calm and don't rush. Take it easy.' #Requires at least 75% sortie win ratio to participate. #*At least 5 free ship slots for new girls to join your fleet before sortie. #*At least 20 free equipment slots before sortie. #4 new ships added: DD Amatsukaze, DD Tanikaze, repair ship Akashi, and CL Sakawa. #*Amatsukaze is an E-3 Reward (Port Darwin Area). #*Tanikaze can be obtained from drops (E2, E3, E4 boss nodes are confirmed to drop her). #*Akashi is an E-2 Reward (Battle of Sunda Strait), she can repair ships mid sortie (down to moderate damage). A new item, Ship Repair Facility, allows her to repair 2 ships at the same time. The times where she is allowed to repair are limited, however, she will get more functionality in the future. #*Sakawa is an E-5 reward. #Tone, Chikuma and Bismarck received a second remodel, with Tone-class being reclassified as CAVs. This can be unlocked by using a special Blueprint item, obtainable by trading Extra Operation and Event maps badges. #New BGM added. #New Recon Plane functionality: #*Increased effectiveness in the aerial combat phase from successful scouting with carrier-based scouts and seaplane scouts #**Effect depends on whether air superiority or air supremacy is obtained #*Special bonus in shelling phase from seaplane scouts #*Achieving Air Superiority / Air Supremacy allows ships with Recon Planes to do Double Attacks and Cut-Ins during Day Battle #Reward for clearing event maps: #*E-1: Medal, Reppuu Kai, Contruction Fairy, Damecon. #*E-2: Medal, Akashi. #*E-3: Medal x2, Amatsukaze. #*E-4: Medal x1, New High-pressure, High-temperature Steam Boiler, Ship Repair Facility, Damecon #*E-5: Medal x3, Sakawa. Map details E-1 - Southwest of Samewani Sea - Battle of Samewani Sea *100 exp *Node B contains 1 flagship and 1 elite Ka-class submarines *Rewards Furniture Fairy, Emergency Repair, Reppu Kai, and a Medal upon clear *Killing the boss 6 times will empty its HP gauge. Not being able to kill it by the end of boss battle will still do some damage to the gauge. *Boss is CA Ri-Class flagship Kai Branching rules *A to B :Fleet with at least two standard carrier (Taihou included. Light carrier won't count). Fleet not meeting any rules goes random. *A to C, and E to G :Fleet with at least two heavy cruiser (not aviation) and two ships carrying total of 4 drums (E.g. first ship bring 3 drums, another ship bring 1 drum). *CLT-CLT-CAV-BB-CV-CV seems to be the best fleet composition so far. *Recon aircraft are required to get to the boss node. Bomber seaplanes such as the Zuiun and Seiran are not considered recon planes. Tips *Use expedition 117 if you think you need more damage during sortie. *Easy grinding setup : 2CA, 1CAV, 1DD, 2CLT (or 1CLT+1BB/CVL). Must bring total 4 drums on 2 ships (e.g. 3 on DD, 1 on CAV) and a seaplane with AA to gain air superiority. There will be no LOS requirement for A C E G H route and only two battle on your way to boss - best of all, you won't encounter any enemy carrier at all and gain some steel in node G for your repairs. Drops Show/Hide table E-2 - Southwest of Zunda Strait - Across The Zunda Strait *Rewards a Medal and Construction Ship Akashi upon clear *150 exp * Map gauge has 6 hp * Node H is night battle * Boss is BB Ru-Class Flagship Kai Branching rules *2 BB, 1 CLT, 1 CAV, 2 CV with BB and CAV equiped with Type 0 is really likely to reach boss node *2 BB, 2 CV, 2 BBv with 300+ LOS and Type 0 will 85% getting to boss node (so far). Tips * Expedition 117 can be use for extra damage during sortie. * If pre-boss night battle is too hard, bring in a submarine with Emergency Repair + Turbine/Boiler, you must reach night battle before your SS sustains heavy damage (red hp). Do not set SS as flagship. Or you could use a searchlight. * Using line abreast in the night battle node may help to lower damage from enemy attacks. (even though formation in night battle does not show up on screen) Drops Show/Hide table E-3 - Port Wine Area - Assault! Destroy Port Wine Operation *Rewards Amatsukaze and two Medals upon clear *200 exp *Killing the boss 7 times will empty its HP gauge. Not being able to kill it by the end of boss battle will still do some damage to the gauge. *Node-A contains 2 Ka-class Submarines *Node-B contains 3 Ka-class Submarines *Boss is Harbour Princess Branching rules *Using 4 BB + 2 CV with 352+ LOS seems to give a 100% chance to reach the Boss node *Using all fast ships only will sometimes result in route C-F-I. There are no air battles here, but I node is a night battle. Surviving night battle routes you to Boss node. Tips *Using Sanshiki gives you a damage bonus against the Boss. *Use expedition 118 if you think you need more damage in the boss node. Drops Show/Hide table E-4 - Central Pacific Sea - Sweep Against Subs in the Frontline *Rewards New High-pressure, High-temperature Steam Boiler, Repair Goddess , Ship Repair Facility and one Medal upon clear *Node C has no battle. *Imuya, Goya, and Hachi drop on all nodes of this map. *Boss is Submarine So-Class Elite Branching rules *From C to D: Fleet with 5 DD or 4DD + 1CL *From C to E: Any other composition *E to D or G is random Tips *Use double line formation for pre-boss node, and line abreast for the rest. *If you're feeling lazy, equip your DDs with damage control. *Recommended compositions: **4 DD, 1 CL and 1 CV. Equip your CV with anti-air fighters and the rest of your fleet with ASW. The CV's role is to prevent enemy air superiority, and thus reduce damage taken in the shelling phase. **DD BB DD DD DD CL. Equip BB with three main guns and a good surface radar. The BB's role is to damage enemy ships to reduce damage taken from them. Using a BBV instead for anti-sub may not be necessary since it gives a second shelling phase for the DDs/CL. Drops Show/Hide table E-5 - North Pacific Sea - Capture Peacock Island Operation *Rewards Sakawa and three Medals upon clear. *Boss is Isolated Island Demon Branching rules *Starting point to A : Fleet contain 3 or more submarines. *B → C : Fleet with fast ship only. *B → D : Fleet with slow ship(s). *From F or G to J (boss node) : With a certain LOS, otherwise, send you to dead end (H or I) *From F to H or G to I : Low Fleet LoS or fleet contains submarine. Tips *Use at least one slow BB to avoid the fuel maelstrom at node C. *4 BB and 2 CV. Fill your Carriers with Reppu (or better), put your best fighter in your carrier's largest slot, with this you can win air superiority in the boss node. **This composition will always send you to the southern preboss node. *3 BB and 3 CV. Equip at least 6 Reppu and 1 Reppu Kai. **In contrast to the previous composition, you have room to equip bombers that allow your carriers to attack. **This composition gets an arguably easier preboss node (north) as well. **5 Reppu, 1 Reppu Kai, and a Type 62 Zero Fighter-bomber is also sufficient for air superiority at the boss (assuming the Reppu Kai is in Kaga's large slot), and provides slightly more firepower. *Equipment for battleships : Two 46cm, recon plane, Type 3 Shell (you will need type 3 to deal with the boss). Alternatively, you can add type 91 ammo or Type 32 radar instead of recon planes if you're not going for air superiority. *Choose line ahead in boss node to deliver highest firepower. *Both support expeditions are recommended to increase damage output at all nodes. **2 DD 2 CVL is a cost-efficient fleet. **2 DD 2 CV/CVL 2 BB gives maximum firepower. *Some (real life) luck is required to sink the boss Isolated Island Demon, since her node also contains a Battleship Princess that is hard to sink. Drops Show/Hide table More information See also *Wikiwiki entry on event 『索敵機、発艦始め！』 Category:Events Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List